Awakened
by OwlSilverLight1311930
Summary: Same Awakened story by Freezingpizza14. New owner. Sequal of Goodbye by freezingpizza14. What happens after an explosion nearly kills Percy and Annabeth? Please read. Action. Also Percabeth on request of freezingpizza14.
1. Chapter 1

**_READ AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**AN: Helloski friends. Let me introduce myself. I am the new owner of _Awakened. _Don't jump to conclusions and think that I stole the story. Due to the fact that freezingpizza14** **is taking a break from writing because she is swamped with homework and she still wishes to continue this particular story she announced on her other story, _Just One Night, _that she would give anybody willing, the story. I volunteered to take this story upon myself. I, as well, am swamped with homework most of the time, but I tend to precrastinate before I actually start my homework and will write the story during that time. **

**The first two chapters are exactly the same as the ones on freezingpizza14's profile. I continued the story with my own ideas. Freezingpizza14 told me how they wanted to continue the story. I will take those ideas into consideration and combine them with my own ideas.**

**Enjoy if this is your first time reading!^^**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own PJO, just the characters that I make later in the story.

**Awakened**

_It's been two weeks since Percy returned from the dead. Percy now eighteen, he, Annabeth, the Greeks, and the Romans are in Greece, fighting Gaea's army before Gaea fully wakes and takes over the world. Now, with Percy back, they stand a fair chance of winning. That is, of course, if the gods are willing to help. But, of course, when saving the world from the bad guys and an evil sleeping goddess, there's always a sacrifice to be made._

_Percy did warn you that the life of a demigod was never easy._

*Introduction*

(Chiron's 3rd person POV)

*Past time, during The Last Olympian, after Percy and Annabeth start dating*

Chiron watched as Percy raced Annabeth on the beach. The sun was orange and setting on the horizon behind a thin layer of clouds.

Thalia and Grover stood beside him, silently watching.

Annabeth was laughing as she was running. Percy was grinning while he raced after her, trying to catch up to her. Annabeth slowed to look over her shoulder just in time for Percy to catch her and wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Annabeth was still laughing as Percy playfully flopped down into the water with her tightly in his arms.

Chiron laughed softly.

"A sight I thought I'd never see," Thalia mused.

"But everyone knew it was going to happen sometime," Grover added.

"As did I," Chiron said.

Annabeth had just tackled Percy - making them both fall back into the water - when the sun dissapeared behind the clouds.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Chapter 1*

(Percy's 3rd person POV)

*Present day*

The sky was slowly turning dark and gray. The sea waves crashed against the shore as more and more monsters rose from the earth.

Percy was fighting off any monsters that came at him. He sliced, dodged, and rolled, turning the monsters into dust and moving on to the next one, mostly making sure that none of the monsters got past him and attacked Annabeth from behind.

Leo, Piper, and Jason, meanwhile, were fighting Enceladus, but the more they fought him, the more outraged he became, and more monsters rose, too.

"Fools!" Porphyrion bellowed, his loud voice booming and echoeing despite the loud wind. He raised his hand, and over a hundred more giants rose. "I am the giant king! The demigods will die, and when Lady Gaea awakes, _we _will rule the world! The gods will fall, and we will throw them in Tartarus where they belong! This age will be the age of chaos!"

Percy cursed in Greek. He looked around.

Annabeth was jumping the giants from behind, invisible, and stabbing them with her knife. Jason was holding off Enceladus while Leo and Piper fought against the group of monsters surrounding them. The Greeks and the Romans were fighting too, trying to vaporize as many monsters as they could, but it wasn't enough.

As if reading his mind, Porphyrion laughed loudy, even his laugh cold and evil. "Where are the gods, demigod? They do not care for you. They abandoned you to save themselves. They-"

As if on cue, the sky rumbled and thunder boomed. A light as bright as the sun appeared, and Percy had to cover his eyes. When he looked, Apollo was standing in his sun chariot, bow in hand.

"Did someone call for a handsome sun god?"

"Bah! We can not be beaten by merely one-" Porphyrion started, but he didn't get to finish.

Everyone had to cover their eyes as a blinding light lit up the darkening sky. One by one, slowly, the gods materialized.

"They came," Annabeth breathed, standing beside Percy. He squeezed her hand.

"NO!" Porphyrion yelled. He started to make more giants rise, but Zeus threw his lightning bolt, and the impact was so powerful that the earth rumbled.

The ground split open, and a skeleton army rose, at least a hundred of them.

Porphyrion grit his teeth. "A bunch of puny skeletons will not stop me, Hades!"

The monsters kept attacking. Percy slashed at a snarling Hellhound, and it crumpled to dust. The monsters kept coming back as fast as they were slicing them, but Percy quickly realized the problem.

"With us here, the gods can't show their true forms and just vaporize them," Annabeth said, as if reading his mind. "And no matter what, they keep coming back."

"I know," Percy said. "What are we going to do?"

Annabeth met his eyes, and Percy saw that her face was pale. She was as scared as he was.

"I want to spend as much time as I can with you," she said softly.

He kissed her. Back to back, free hands tightly intwined together, they fought.

It had started to rain.

As the fall of the rain began to harden, with only who knows how much time left he had left with Annabeth, he made a quick decision.

Kicking back a _drachenae _and stabbing her, he turned to Annabeth.

"Marry me," he told her.

"What?" Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Marry me," he repeated, breathless.

Mouth gaping open, Annabeth looked around. Chiron was a few feet away, calming shooting monsters one by one with arrows and not missing a single one.

"Chiron!" she yelled. "Marry us!"

Percy squeezed her hand again.

Chiron looked at them. "I can't at the moment, child."

"Chiron, please!" Annabeth yelled. "We might not have much time left."

Chiron looked from her to Percy, then at their intwined hands. He shot a giant in the nose, and the giant howled and fell back.

"Alright," he finally said. He dropped his bow but pulled his sword to fight with instead. He put a hand to his heart.

"We are gathered here today to join and bond these two together. Do you, Perseus Jackson-" He cut a giant in the stomach "take Annabeth Chase-"

Percy hit a giant in the head with his sword.

"-to be your wife?" Chiron finished.

"I do!" Percy yelled, cutting a giant's arm off. But as he watched, another slowly replaced it. The giant suddenly shot up into the air, and at first Percy thought that they were lifting into the air, but they were growing bigger and taller.

"Gaea!" Annabeth said. "She's waking up, getting stronger!"

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Percy to be your husband-" A giant grabbed Chiron, but with one swing of the sword, he was free "-in sickness and in health?"

"I do!" she said, stabbing a giant in the eye.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife! You may now kiss-" Chiron was suddenly swarmed by monsters. A part of Percy wondered how the _drachenae's_ flaming hair didn't fizzle out in the rain.

"You may kiss-" Chiron started, but a hellhound lunged at him. He stabbed it in the shoulder, and it vaporized with a surprised yelp.

"Just kiss!" he yelled.

They were surrounded by over fourty monsters, but Percy ignored them.

He grabbed Annabeth and kiss her.

For a moment, for a heartbeat, time seemed to stop. Percy's head was spinning, his palms slightly tinged with sweat despite the rain. Because he was nervously happy.

And then everything caught on fire.

**AN: See, I wasn't lying. The exact same chapter, but on my profile. Byeski!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Next chapter. Same as the one on freezingpizza14's profile. ****

**Enjoy if first time reading^^**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own PJO, just characters that are introduced later.

*Chapter 2*

**(Leo's POV)**

I didn't mean to set _everything _on fire. Just the bad guys. You know, the ones that were trying to kill us.

But I kind of lost control.

See, me, Jason, and Piper were surrounded. The more monsters we kept cutting down, the faster more appeared.

It was hard to see. The rain was pouring down, and all around me I could see flashes of orange and purple from the Greeks and Romans, then they were gone again, lost behind the rainfall. Occasionally a big blast of light blinded me, and I knew the gods were doing their vaporizing thing and turning monsters into dust. Their were over a hundred monsters surrounding us while Enceladus just stood there smirking and watching.

I took my giant hammer out of my toolbelt. Heat burned in my hand, and pretty soon I was holding a flamming hammer.

Enceladus snarled. "You should know better than to play with fire, boy!"

I could have said a whole bunch of different comments to that lame one, but I was being surrounded too quickly to answer.

Then all Hades broke loose.

A giant picked up a huge boulder and threw it, going straight for Jason, who had his back turned.

"Jason!" Piper screamed, but it was too late. The boulder slammed into him, making him crash into the dirt with a sickening crunching sound.

Piper quickly went to the boulder and tried to push it off, but it was no use.

"Jason!" Another voice shouted. I saw Reyna lean down beside Piper and help her attempt to push the boulder off, but it was still too heavy.

The ugly gorgon sisters - who's bright idea was it to give them wings, anyway? - were gliding above the battle, despite the strong wind, and picking off demigods, lifting them into the air and snatching their weapons from their hands.

I backed up. There were too many monsters, Jason was hurt, Hazel and Frank were getting worse blows from the telekhines then they were letting on (no matter how many times they got hit they ignored it and kept fighting. Those are some _tough _Romans), and Percy was . . . standing there kissing Annabeth in the middle of the battlefield.

"Guys, now's not the time for a make-out session! We're at _war, _here!" I called, but my voice was lost from the wind and loud sounds of the battle.

The gods were throwing their weapons and fighting off the enemies, making the earth shake so much I thought it would cause an earthquake.

"Jason . . ." I muttered, looking at the unmoving boulder. My best friend was under that giant hunk of rock, probably dead.

. . . . We were losing. The monsters kept coming no matter how much we destroyed them.

I swallowed, my ADHD starting to act up.

Jason was hurt.

Gaea was almost awake.

The demigods were tiring.

It felt like I was being crushed. Blood pounded in my ears. The world spun. It felt like I was losing control, that the fire inside me wanted out.

With a loud yell, I burst into flames.

The flames went up ten feet into the air, then started to spread out, so soon everything around me had caught on fire.

Fortunately, though, so did most of the monsters. They yelped and attempted to put out the flames. Some even stopped, dropped, and rolled. If the world wasn't in danger, I might've laughed at the sight.

"Not again!" I clenched my fists. The last time I lost control like this was when my mother died.

"Boy!" A loud voice boomed. I turned, and Hephaestus was wacking telekhines, _drachenae, _giants and any monsters that came at him with a ten pound mallet.

Hephaestus's form flickered. For one second he was Vulcan, his Roman form, then he flickered back again. "Make your mother proud, Leo."

I paused. Make my mother proud? I stared at my dad. Sure, he wasn't much to look at, but he was still my dad. And he was asking for my help.

I raised my hammer. "Hephaestus!" I shouted, then I fought along side him. I had to admit, were a pretty darn good team. But that's how it's supposed to be, right? The only way we could win was if us and the gods worked together.

_Fools, _a female voice suddenly said. But it wasn't out loud. It was inside my head. The voice murmured as though she were half asleep.

"Gaea," Hephaestus growled. "Go back to sleep, woman."

If Gaea heard him she didn't acknowledge it. Instead she said, _Your time has come. Serve me, and I may spare her life._

I paused again. Who was she talking to?

_You belong to me, _Gaea murmured. _You are my champion. My pawn. Destroy the gods and I will spare her life. _

Before Zeus could strike his lightning bolt at the ground, suddenly little clumps of what looked like dirt rose out of the earth. Athena shouted in outrage as the clumps of dirt wrapped around Annabeth's wrists, holding her to the ground and unable to move. A snake woman smiled a cold smile and held a spear to Annabeth's back.

I saw Percy freeze.

"No . . ." he muttered, staring at Annabeth in horror. He gripped his sword tightly in his hands. "Gaea, I swear to Hades if you hurt her . . ."

I thought I heard Gaea chuckle, but it was so soft it sounded like a huff. _What are you going to do, hero? Fight the gods, or give up the woman you love? Give up your family?_

"Percy," Athena warned. "Do not give in to her trickery."

Gaea chuckled - or huffed - again. _Your choice, Perseus. _

I saw Percy's hands shaking. He looked back and forth between the demigods, Annabeth, and the gods.

I balled my fists. "Lady, you've got a lot of nerve. Why don't you just go back to sleep and leave us _alone?"_

_Is that really what you want, Leo Valdez? _Gaea taunted. _And give up any chance of seeing your mother again?_

I narrowed my eyes. "My mother is dead. And if you think threatening us with the people we care about is gonna get us to help you, you got another thing coming. I even almost want you to come out of the earth so I can personally wack you. I've still got a five pound hammer with your name on it."

_Soon, Leo Valdez, I will make you pay for your words. But as of now you are of no use to me, _Gaea said in a cold voice.

"We . . . we will defeat you," a voice grunted. I turned and saw Jason slowly standing up, wincing in pain with every movement.

"Jason!" Piper and Reyna cried. They went to help him.

_Hmmm . . . _

I could almost see Gaea's eyes narrowing in thought.

_You are much stronger than I gave you credit for, Jason, _she said. _Maybe you can be my champion after all._

Jason met my eyes, then he clenched his fists. "I'll never help you. I'll never help anyone who hurts my friends."

_You will, _she said simply, then she was silent.

The shackles on Annabeth's wrists loosened slightly, and Percy quickly cut them off with Riptide. He helped her up and held her tightly in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She took a shaky breath. "I'm fine. It's Gaea we have to worry about."

Suddenly all of the giants froze. Then they dropped to the ground and vanished into the earth.

"W-what's happening?" Hazel asked.

Frank, in elephant form, turned back into a human. "I don't know," he said.

I turned to my dad, about to ask, but the expression on Hephaestus's face made me freeze. He looked . . . not confused, not frightened, but somewhere in between. And if a sleeping lady can make a god look like that, that can't be a good thing.

Then the earth started moving again.

"Why is the dirt moving?" I yelped.

It was like the wind was pushing the dirt. It moved in one direction, like the monster dust when the monsters were reforming . . .

"Gaea's creating one big giant," Hephaestus whispered.

Holy Zeus.

**AN: I don't lie. Same chapter.**


End file.
